As is well known, plaque is a primary cause of dental ulcerations and disintegrations of the supporting bone structure of the teeth, and of periodontal diseases. There are many prophylactic dental products which have been proposed for removing the mucous plaque found in the interproximal spaces, and on the proximal surfaces of the teeth. The most commonly used preventative dentistry product is the toothbrush, and more recently, power driven tooth brush. A problem arises with such toothbrushes in that they do not sometimes reach into the interproximal spaces, and the proximal surfaces of the teeth, thereby failing to remove the mucous plaque as well as other foreign matter.
Flossing has proven effective and may also be recommended for cleaning between teeth while at the same time stimulate the gums. However, normal manipulation of dental floss has its limitations depending on the dexterity of the individual. Normally the number of movements of the floss is reduced and in the neighborhood of 15-20 movements per minute.